Marco, Polo!
by Sophie Thrower-of-Rocks
Summary: AU, Uni, Yaoi, SasuNaru, Narusasu, Rated M for themes. Naruto and Sasuke get lost on campus, and then Sasuke sets a few things straight in class...
1. Chapter 1

This turned into a two shot because it doesn't really flow as just the Marco polo thing, but otherwise I couldn't have gotten much sasunaru in! Which is just not on people, it's just not on. Anyways, as a background type thing, the building they're in is one of my Uni buildings, and you can get that easily lost there's a facebook group dedicated to it. I'm taking potential students around it on Saturday, and just remembered how we told them last time to be careful, as it is extremely possible one of those doors may lead to Narnia. Which led to this.

I don't own Naruto, and the Marco polo-ness is dedicated to my sister. Cuz we're cool.

Chapter 1.

" Marco."

…silence…

" Marco."

…more silence…

" **Sasuke**! I already explained this to you!! We could get lost! It's a huge building!** Marco**!"

" Polo."

"Ah, found you!" Naruto exclaimed as he came out of a door and followed Sasuke as he stalked through the corridors.

" That wasn't the point, dobe. Have you found the room yet?"

" Oooh oooh no! But, but, guess what?"

Naruto didn't let his friend's silence stop him.

"I found this one door, and I went in it, 'cause I was curious, and it was amazing! As in, Lee style amazing! It was this cool world, Sasuke." Naruto babbled, hands waving excitedly as he tried to convey his experience. "And there were ninjas, and it was really sunny, and these big carved faces in a mountain, 'cause it was outside see? And there were ninjas!"

"Hn"

"There were! They were really cool! There was one who looked like Neji, only in a skirt thing, and he was twirling like a ballerina, only cooler, 'cause ballerinas aren't that cool…Ne, Sasuke?" The slight movement of Sasuke's head as they turned anther corner suggested to Naruto that, yes, the Uchiha agreed with him. "And, anyway, he was cool, and then there was someone like Lee a bit, and he was like HWAAA! Doing all these cool kicks and stuff!" Naruto paused here to demonstrate just how hwaaa he had been.

"Really."

"Yeah! And that's not the coolest! I was a ninja too! And I had these cool abilities, so if I shouted '**kage bunshin no jutsu**!' loads of me appeared! Loads! So we could kick ass! I dunno what else you could use it for though…" Sasuke could…he smirked. "Although, wouldn't they be able to eat loads of ramen! Oh My God Sasuke!!"

Sasuke paused, concerned at the sudden panic in Naruto's voice.

"What if they ate all the ramen?!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, and he continued walking.

"Naruto. They aren't real. Clearly you're delusional. Maybe you haven't had your daily ramen intake. Stop watching anime."

"Never! It was real! I'll show you!" Naruto stopped. He looked around at the identical doors and walls. He realised he'd been walking away from his new discovery. "Wait! It was back there…anou…how many corners did we take? Have we changed direction? Did we go down stairs? Sasuke! It was back there, up some stairs from that door I was behind when we were calling for each other! You're a tensai, can't you remember?!" He looked around wildly, seeing no Sasuke in the corridor. "Sasuke? Marco?...it was real…I know it was…and now I'll never get it back! Damn this place! Damn it to heck! Marco!"

"Wow! Naruto come quick!"

Not suspicious in the slightest, Naruto bounded forward, turning around the corner to find Sasuke holding a door open. Hope shined afresh!

"Look! It's Narnia!" Sasuke stated.

Naruto jumped forwards into the room, only to discover…his law lecture.

Awesome. With everyone looking at him. "Teme!" he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

" Naruto, be seated! And Sasuke, stop loitering and harassing poor cute little Naruto!" Kakashi called.

Sasuke glowered. Cute?...No-one called Naruto cute…and lived….

"Now, now, save that look for your brother, Sasuke." Kakashi answered to Sasuke's silent death threats.

He sat down without thinking, unwittingly settling himself next to Sakura and her friend/rival Ino. Kuso! No wait…he puzzled…why is she hiding her notes? With the speed of a ninja he snatched up the notes from underneath her hands. How? No-one knows, he's the tensai.

He reviewed her notes, mostly consisting of doodles which he paid no interest to. The page seemed to consist of notes to Ino, not about law. Although, he couldn't remember the last time law was discussed in this lecture. Now…what was it about...

The first line consisted of a scribbled 'O.M.G. how long can one man talk about Viagra?! And how come Shino knows so much about it?!'

'Kami knows, forehead, but Shino could be hiding anything under that jacket really.'

'EWWWWW.'

This was followed by a chibi face sticking its tongue out.

Sasuke sighed; he saw no point in hiding this from him. Until his eye caught his name further down…

'Anou, Sasuke-kun and Naruto have been gone a while haven't they, pig?'

'Sakura, so naïve…we all know what them being late means (winking chibi)'

'NO INO! Sasuke-kun will see the light! He will be mine!'

'Give it up. Wonder who tops though?'

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

'Sasuke-kun of course!' Instantly leaping to her loves defence, Sakura's writing had gotten aggressive.

'I wonder…Naruto has a lot of energy…'

'No, never!'

The notes then went downhill into a 'forehead, pig' spiral until Sasuke noticed that Ino had tried to draw Naruto and himself in the act, as it were, to further convince and corrupt Sakura. She had responded with some rather inventive positions favouring Sasuke as seme. He would never have thought she would be that imaginative…clearly she has thought about it a bit too much…Sasuke worried. She had just bought a new camera…

Well, he thought, if they really wanted to know…

Decided, Sasuke started to amend the notes. He underlined 'Sasuke-kun of course!' twice, and to reiterate his point wrote seme on one of his naked forms that was bending Naruto in ways he wasn't sure was possible. Still…all the time in the world to test that out.

On one of uke Naruto's asses, he wrote uke, and off of the 'Naruto has a lot of energy' drew an arrow with the statement 'yes; yes he does' attached. Then he circled one of the seme Naruto drawings and wrote underneath 'only on his birthday, pancake day, Christmas, and bank holiday Mondays.'

Satisfied, he handed it back.

Squeals erupted, and Naruto looked around to see Ino and Sakura ogling a piece of paper, sat next to Sasuke who was emitting a very smug aura. Despite his earlier curiosity with the rooms…he had no desire to see that paper. Besides, Sasuke could have all the fun he wanted today. Next Monday was a bank holiday…

So that was a two shot…I think. And it was just in my head, and it was this or work, and my last/first one got reviewed so I was hoping that I wasn't god awful at writing, and did this. Although I'm starting to see a pattern in the fact I do nothing in class. Sorry it's so short! It was mostly dialogish.


End file.
